


"Try some."

by Pandigital



Series: 100 ways to say I love you. [35]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Adopted Children, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandigital/pseuds/Pandigital
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Italian shaved ice is the bomb yo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Try some."

Ezio had grown up in a home of pure bred Italians in the middle of Chicago. He knew his mother nations food like his own hand. Leonardo was from the mother nation, and had grown up in, of all places, Colorado. A very slow and boring state once one got away from the major cities. Leonardo had grown up in many different homes though. He had grown up in a small home with a Native American mother and a British father. His next home had been a strict Japanese couple. He had even grown up in the home of sweet Hawaiian couple at one point. 

The home that became permanent for him was when he was taken in by Altair and Malik, who had three sons of there own already. Leonardo had three older brothers, Desmond, the oldest boy and adopted. Kadar, the younger brother of Malik who was only ten. And the middle brother was Connor Kenway, a very distant relation to the first couple who took Leonardo in. The long story made short was that Ezio knew food from Italy, but he had never tasted food from the middle east. The dinner he had to attend(because Desmond had gripped his shoulder and said that he was coming to dinner this Saturday, no questions asked and Connor had just given him a deadpan look) was not bad but it was spicy as fuck. He couldn’t feel his tongue as he ate the third and fourth bite. 

Altair had not taken his eyes off him the whole dinner, Kadra had chatted at him from the moment he walked in the door, and Malik had this sweet smile on his face. Ezio wondered if he was going to die tonight. As dinner was put away and desert taken out, Leonardo pulled him into the kitchen were a bowl of shaved ice was waiting for him. 

“Try some.” Leonardo said with a smile. The ice soothed his tongue and Ezio kissed him. A loud cough made him break away and Altair raised an eyebrow at them. 


End file.
